


The Transference Theory

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Sanctuary for None: part 2, Gen, Nobody is in a happy place and people need to sort stuff out, Post-Series, human emotions are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola's pushing is getting a bit much.





	The Transference Theory

**Author's Note:**

> So whilst Helen and Nikola are in this, it's not a Teslen fic, which is why I haven't put it there. But this isn't a really happy ficlet anyways, and yeah... Lemme know what you think. :)
> 
> Prompt: Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” Nikola said to Helen as they walked into the elevator. “I only changed the language input on his phone.”

“You changed it to Mandarin then deleted all the other language files!” she reminded him, pressing a button. “In the war that seems to have started between you and Will, that is up there with moving his office into the SHU, and hacking into his account to change his signature.”

He smirked, the expression quickly melting when he saw the set of her jaw, how she arched her eyebrow, and how she folded her arms, effectively blocking him out. “He’s not innocent himself, you realise?”

“I realise, but he’s my second here, and for the whole network.” She tilted her head. “You had no issue with him taking command during my radiation sickness. Why this childish behaviour? Why now?”

He couldn’t answer her, his reasoning deeply mired in his frustration at the younger man and his own barely contained anger at her. They’d been underground for a few months now, and he still hurt from her negligence in telling him her plans. On one level, he could understand why - the fewer people who knew your plan, the fewer who could make a mess of it - but on a deeper, rawer level, it still felt like a betrayal of their long standing relationship. He was the one who withheld from her, not the other way around.

Sighing, she just shook her head. “If that’s how you’re feeling, fine. Just… lay off Will.”

“Are you giving him the same warning?” he asked, sneering.

The elevator pinging, and the door opening, stopped her answering. “Staff meeting in an hour, remember,” was all she said.


End file.
